


Purrincess

by LovelyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Lemon, Romance, They do it later in the story, but i still put it, the differnce between fluff and smut and lemon, warning guys, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMiraculous/pseuds/LovelyMiraculous
Summary: Chat Noir/Adrien cannot get Marinette Dupain-Cheng out of his mind. He seems to like her. He visits Mari every day. One day, something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Weak Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is not a one-shot. I have used some of this story from Wattpad. Just sayin'. Enjoy!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, is a mutual designer that has a dream of becoming a fashion designer. Chloe Bourgeois, of course, kept bullying the bluenette.

“TIKKI! I can’t get this damn science homework done!” Marinette cried in frustration.

“If you focus on the question, maybe you’ll get the answer,” Tikki replied, worried because it was already midnight and Mari hadn’t slept. Suddenly she heard a knock on the window.

“Hide, Tikki!” Mari whispered. And her kwami did. The girl went up to the window and opened it glumly.

She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Chat Noir. “Come in, Chat.”

“Thank you, my Purrincess!”

She giggled but when she looked at her science, she frowned. “I can’t get this damn homework right!”

“May I help? I like science!” he offered, looking at her homework.

“YOU LIKE SCIENCE?” she asked him, wondering who would like such a stupid subject.

“Yeah, and I wanna help, looking at how much you have,” he said kindly but then smirked, “What kind of knight doesn’t help his princess?”

“Let’s just get this done,” she huffed. “I don’t want an F.”

“Ok!” he chuckled.

“Hmm, just you need to multiply to get this straight...why did you find the volume when you were supposed to find C x volume?” he muttered and chattered.

They worked on it for quite some time-until 1:30.

“Phew! We’re done! Thank you Chat! You are a lifesaver!” she hugged him.

He grinned and welcomed the embrace. “Well, my little Minette, could I stay here for some time? My parent is sleeping anyway.”

“Paren ** _t_**?”

“Um...yeah...”

“OH! I’M SO SORRY I’M THE WORST PERSON EVER STUPID IDIOT ME UGH!”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

She gave him a big hug and set him on the bed. She got out her science book to study and he curled up in her lap, nuzzling her chest.

“Aww, are you always like this?” Marinette patted him.

“Not exactly around my dad or my job person, sorry I can’t explain, but the purring still happens when I’m relaxed or something like that. It’s a side effect of my costume,” the superhero explained.

“Ohhhh!” She smiled.

She accidentally grazed her finger over a certain part of Chat’s ear. Suddenly, his breathing stopped. The confused girl did that again. She heard him breathe through clenched teeth(with his mouth). _Huh?_ She thought.

She did it again but this time, adding more pressure. She heard a quiet moan slip out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. _Did he just MOAN?_ She smirked. She was going to torture him.

His breathing was ragged, and he was panting. Suddenly, she put a lot of pressure and was pressing hard. Chat couldn’t stop it. He moaned. Loudly. Very loudly. Chat scrambled off the bed and across the room.

“What was that?!” Marinette asked.

“N-nothing. P-please don’t t-touch th-th-that sp-pot again!” he stammered.

But Mari had different ideas. She smirked devilishly and walked up to him, swaying her hips.

“P-princess no-“ She already had memorized the spot and dug her fingers into it.

“Nghghnnnngh!” Chat moaned loudly when she started to use her nails.

“Sensitive,” the teen said dangerously.

“Sto-“ he was cut off again as she scratched it harder. This time he groaned and fell to his knees. “Please stop!” he begged, panting. “Please.”

“Alright, alright, but you’re going to have to explain.”

“Fi-“ Immediately when she took his head into her lap, he collapsed, passing out.

“CHAT NOIR?! WAKE UP!” was what he heard when she slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, even Marinette who was cm away from his face.

Chat Noir smiled and nuzzled against her soft breasts. Mari sighed in relief and picked him up onto her bed. “Night, kitty.”

At 12:43, Chat woke up. He looked around to see Marinette sprawled over his body, hugging it tightly. She had one arm around his waist and the other arm on his abs. She slept like an angel. He smiled at her sleeping form. He could spend hours watching her. Chat kissed her cheek and watched her sleep.

Suddenly, the bluenette whispered his name. “Adrien...”

SHE WAS DREAMING ABOUT HIM?! He was surprised and shocked but her soft snoring and gentle breathing put him back to sleep.

Chat woke up at 4:00 strike and wrote a note. He smiled affectionately at her and gave her a soft peck on the lips. He glanced at her one more time before jumping out of the window to his house. He arrived and detransformed.

“Plagg, claws in,” Adrien sighed.

“My cheese kid.”

“Ok, here.” He gave him his camembert.

He felt at home in Marinette’s house but he didn’t feel as comfortable as he did at her house in his home. He couldn’t explain the feeling.

“Wow, she found your weak spot _and_ made you moan loudly!” Plagg teased.

Adrien groaned, remembering the moments. “You don’t need to tease me about it!”

“HAHAHAHA! KID, you are darn HILARIOUS!”

“Uh-huh, go die Plagg.”

“I can’t. I’m a god.”

“I KNOW! UGH!”

“Sorry! You wanna go to sleep?” Plagg offered as he finished his cheese.

“Yeah!” Adrien hummed Marinette’s name before hastily getting her out of his mind.

Meanwhile At Marinette’s.....

“Chat?” Mari mumbled groggily.

“He left leaving you a note at 4 o’clock!” Tikki replied, giving her the note.

_My Dear Purrincess,_

_I must go since my father will be waiting for me. I am sorry. But I just wanted to let you know, I’m making a surprise for you. I will text when I’m done. P.S. I stole your phone number using your touch. My trick. (winking emoji drawn-pretend) Bye, princess!_

_XOXOXO,_

_Your Kitty_

“A surprise for me? And how did he unlock my password? Ugh, that silly cat.” Marinette laughed. She always loved the surprises he made for her, though all of them were small gifts.

The next day after school cause I’m lazy......

“Kitty?” Mari looked out the window to see Chat waiting for her. She opened the door and pulled him into a chair.

He chuckled and tried to look at her designs but she covered them with her hand. “No! I want to wear this when you show me your surprise. I want it to be a surprise kitty.”

“Ok, but this surprise isn’t small!” He looked lovingly at her. Chat wanted her so badly but he knew that was disrespectful.   


**_To be continued....._ **

**_I will continue this later! Love you guys! Bye cuties!_ **

**_I have a Wattpad account: StoryTimeGirl2021_ **

**_I have a FanFiction.net Account: StoriesMiraculous_ **

**_Ao3 account: AdrienetteLadynoir_ **


	2. Her Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir gives Mari a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know. I'm sorry for you long chapter-lovers. :( But I have to make them short because I don't want my story to finish in like, 3 chapters. And I would like to thank you guys for 91 hits! And for 7 kudos! Thank y'all so much!

“Oh really? When will it be ready?” Marinette Dupain-Cheng queried.

“By this evening, 7:00,” Chat Noir answered with a smug grin on his face.

She giggled and leaned into his chest. They were not dating, but they were best friends, so Chat allowed it. Even if they weren’t friends, he would allow it, being the gentleman, he is.

She sniffed his chest and sighed, “What brand of perfume do you use? Ah, it smells soooo good!”

“Someone likes honey-lemon,” Chat smirked.

“Honey-lemon?!” she sighed again, sniffing him, “it’s my favorite.”

“Wow, a certain princess is fond of a certain cat,” he said without thinking.

“Of course not silly!” she punched him playfully. “I-I like the smell, not you. You’re my best friend, that’s it.” It pained her to say this but she had to-she couldn’t tell the truth.

Chat felt something rise in his stomach. Why did the word ‘friend’ pain him so much? He brushed it away and embraced her. “How long will you stay?” Marinette asked.

“2 hours.”

“Nice! Wanna play some games?”

“Sure! I’ll crush you in Ultimate Mecha Strike III!”

“As if!”

**Marinette wins.....**

“Aww, man! Another round!” Chat pouted.

“No kitty. I gotta wear my dress and if it needs fixes? I need time. That’s why we stopped 15 mins early.” Mari turned him around and gave him a macaroon.

“I prefer croissants but ok!” The hero laughed.

The teen bluenette walked into the bathroom and changed.

**After 15 mins...**

“Ya done changing?” Chat called, “it’s time!”

“Yes! I knew something was wrong with it! I fixed it! Dooonneee!” she said in a sing-song voice. Marinette stepped out and Chat gasped.

“Do you like it?” she whispered.

  
(Marinette is wearing the same pose same everything)

“M-M-Marinette?!” he exclaimed, too astonished to answer because she had said the dress was made by her own hands.

“Oh no, you don’t like it-“ she was about to start her rambling but Chat placed his finger on her lips.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. “You look beautiful.” Marinette was used to the kisses Chat gave her and didn’t think any more of them than we’re-just-friends kisses.

He grabbed her waist and stick-jumped over the roofs. His hands gripped her hips and caressed it gently.

“Chat? What are you doing?” she asked, surprised.

“I’m sorry, ma Minette, I just couldn’t help it. You’re too beautiful,” he flirted.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Here we are, princess!” he whispered when they arrived.

His pretty princess gasped. It was a beautiful scene-there were candles on each railing, the floor had the word ‘Purrincess’ carved into it, a small throne was sitting in the far end. Everything was a whitish-pink.

**After she played with him and they had fun and returned home.....**

“OMG CHAT NOIR! Please don’t tell me you got hurt doing this!” she exclaimed, examining his body. She hissed when she found a cut on his thigh.

“OK, then, bye-bye kitty! I’m gonna kill myself after I fix you.”

“No! If you kill yourself, I will too,” he hissed when he saw the cut. “Please don’t! Won’t you listen to a cute black kitty?”

“Fine but I get to heal you before I do ANYTHING!” she hissed at him, “I don’t like seeing people pay or get hurt for me!”

“You’re worth it,” he groaned. She got tissues out of her pocket(which she surprisingly had in the dress) and blushed when she realized something. “Um...Chat?”

“What?”

“How am I going to wrap this around your suit? It’s not going to heal you, only hurt you.”

The French cat(Omg why is French cat so funny) blushed furiously when he heard this. “Y-y-you mean you need to take off my suit?”

“Yes.” She blushed and played with her hair.

“At least I have boxers on?” he said uncertainly.

“Thank goodness!” She sighed.

He leaned back on her bed and groaned when she started unzipping his suit. Mari sucked in a lot of air when she saw his abs. “I didn’t know you had abs!” She got interested and looked at him. “May I?”

He didn’t know what she was asking for, but he said yes anyway. What he didn’t expect was her hands trailing over his toned body, resulting in him moaning softly. Her hands explored his body, leaving him feeling so much pleasure, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning a little louder.

“Mari...” Chat whispered.

“Ok, I’ll stop.”

“No, keep going for me please.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

She laughed and put his suit aside. The bluenette picked up the tissue and wrapped it around his cut. “I’m healing you first.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! And my stories are all posted on my Wattpad, ff.net, and ao3 accounts.  
> Wattpad: StoryTimeGirl2021  
> Ao3: Of course you know, it's AdrienetteLadynoir  
> FF.net: StoriesMiraculous  
> Thank you again for 91 hits and 7 kudos!


	3. Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a love bite from Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know what to name this chapter. Please don't blame me for the chapter name!

“Why do you care about me?” Chat Noir asked without thinking.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked up at him and blushed. “Um...well...” How could she explain her love for him without really explaining her love for him? “I-I-I um...y-you’re a good friend and th-that’s what friends are f-for!”

Why did she have to say that word so painfully? It pained his heart! He tried not to get emotional in front of a damn GIRL. “O-okay princess.”

Mari continued to rub her hands all over his chest, turning him on so bad. The way her soft hands trailed over his muscular body just made him feel a way he couldn’t explain.

“Kitty, do you love it when I do this?” she questioned, looking at the way he closed his eyes and groaned and moaned.

“Y-Why do you ask?” he quickly corrected himself before indirectly admitting he liked her hands on his body.

Do you guys want to know the reason they don’t admit they like each other? Well, here it is:

Marinette is supposed to like Adrien and even Alya thinks that. But how is she supposed to admit to Alya and Nino who looked so happy with Adrienette that she likes someone else? She just didn’t have the heart.

Chat Noir is supposed to like Ladybug and the whole of Paris knows. But how is he supposed to admit to Paris he likes someone else?

“Because you don’t push my hands off or glare or do anything to stop me from doing this. It seems you like it.”

He inhaled sharply. “Um...who wouldn’t? Your hands are too soft for me to push off. Kind of like M’lady.”

“Uh...thanks?” _Thanks? Marinette, thanks? Ugh, why you fool Mari! You could’ve come up with a comeback! Now he’s going to realize! Me and my damn brain!_

“Mari, I need to go.” He looked at his ring and put his suit back on. “It was fun but I must.”

“Alright,” she sighed. He glanced at her pouting face and whispered, “Do you want me to detransform here and transform again?”

Mari nodded and squeaked when he picked her up and placed her in her bathroom. Chat closed the door and shouted, "Plagg, Claws In!”

She pressed her ear against the door and eavesdropped. She wanted to hear his kwami so she couldn’t help it. She overheard their conversation:

“Plagg, please...bear without cheese for one more hour and I’ll stuff you full with camembert!” Adrien sighed. Chat’s kwami, apparently named Plagg, liked that smelly cheese? Gross. Marinette felt pity for his civilian form.

“I don’t care about your stupid romance! I want my cheese!” Plagg yelled. ROMANCE?! It wasn’t romance! Marinette panicked.

“PLAGG! Didn’t you ever...?” She didn’t hear the last words as Tikki blocked her view. “No Marinette! You must not!” Mari sighed.

“Um...maybe?”

“Wait what?!” Adrien snickered at the thought of _Plagg_ falling in love.

The teeny god crossed his arms.

“Who was it?” Adrien asked.

“Sugarcube.”

“Who is sugarcube?”

“Ladybug’s Kwami. And her name is not sugarcube, it’s something else,” Plagg huffed, “and I still want my cheese!”

“Whoa! Do you like Ladybug’s Kwami? Is that why I like her?” His eyes widened.

“No! It’s completely not! Sugarcube kinda likes me back but Ladybug hates you!” Plagg scoffed, obviously proud of Tikki’s kinda love for him. Marinette felt a pang of pain in her heart.

Adrien looked away and told his Kwami, “I’m going to get food for you.”

Marinette could hear footsteps walking over. “Turn around,” Adrien said. She complied. She heard the door creak open. “Chat, please don’t tell me you’re going to show me your identity!”

“Of course not! I just want to know where your food is?”

“Ok, here’s what you should do: sneak past my parents, pretend you came through the front door, and ask for whatever you need, feed your K-yourself, and transform,” she made sure not to say Kwami since she was ‘not Ladybug’ in Chat’s POV.

He grinned and kissed her neck from behind, carefully making sure she couldn’t see him. “You sound very much like M’lady.” She was too entranced to move so she just shut her eyes and let him work his way up her neck. He peppered kisses and left a love mark resulting in her moaning.

He snarkily chuckled and dashed off to do what Mari said.

“Tikki, what was that?!” the bluenette yelled at her Kwami, snapping her eyes open.

“I would say he likes you by all the kisses he’s giving you!” Tikki responded at her frantic reaction.

Marinette choked out, “No! That’s just his flirty personality!” She quickly covered the hickey with makeup.

“Well, aside from him like you, you like him! You just let him do _that_!” she pointed at Mari’s neck.

She blushed like crazy and hastily changed the subject, “Do you think my hair would look good down?”

“Definitely.”

Marinette changed her hairstyle with a lil’ help from Tikki. She also added a bow at the back.

(What she looks like and P.S. I DO NOT OWN THIS PIC)

“I’m going to make a sweater and mittens, croissant themed, for Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed. (#feedAdrien hahaha)

“Perfect!” Tikki agreed.

**Meanwhile.....**

Adrien asked Plagg what he wanted from the bakery and Plagg pointed to the vanilla eclairs. He walked in through the front door, pretending he just came and did not leave a love bite on their daughter’s neck. “Hey Mr. Dupain-Cheng and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, could I have some vanilla eclairs?”

“Of course, sweetie!” Sabine said and wrapped up some eclairs. “On the house since Marinette likes you so much!”

He grinned and took the eclairs. “Thank you so much! And please don’t tell her it was me and PLEASE don’t tell her I even came here!”

“Why not? You two could spend some time together!” Tom said, clapping his hands together.

“No, I can’t because I um...have to surprise her for um...Valentine’s Day! It’s tomorrow anyway!” It was true. It was Valentine’s Day tomorrow.

“Oh, honey, I don’t want to pressure you but Marinette already ate 10 eclairs this morning!” Sabine told him.

“Yeah, this is just part of it!”

“Ok bye!”

“Bye!” Adrien rushed outside and hid in an alleyway. “Here, Plagg.”

He worried about the gift he was going to give to his princess for V-day.

The tiny black god took the food and gobbled it down. “MMM! So tasty! I declare vanilla eclairs are next on my list of delicious food!”

Adrien giggled(why does this sound so girly) and gave another one to the Kwami. “Eat up. We need to go see Marinette.”

“UGH! Fine!” Plagg finished eating and was sucked into the ring as Adrien cried, “Plagg, claws out!”

“Hmmm...,” Mari muttered.

Chat Noir clambered through the window as it was already open and saw her working on some design.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” she heard and she quickly slapped the figure behind her.

“OWWW!” Chat rubbed his cheek.

“OHNOI’MSOSORRYIAMTHEWORSTIDIOTUGHPLEASEFORGIVEME!”

“It’s fine! It’s fi-“ he hissed as his claws scratched the hurt part of his thigh.

“OH NO! I’M SO SORRY CHAT!” she sobbed into his shoulders, making his heart shatter.

“It’s just a little cut, I’m the superhero, I’ve gotten more injuries than this,” he said. “Besides, I am braver than anyone in the world except M’lady, a little cut shouldn’t hurt! Let’s just look at your design.”

Chat made his way to her desk and he was intoxicated with the smell of Marinette-rosy lavender and pine. He sniffed the air before turning to Mari. “Wait, _Purr_ incess, you changed your hairstyle? It looks lovely!” he commented.

“Thank you! And thankfully, the love mark you left could be covered up with makeup! What were you thinking, Kitty!” She scolded and bonked his head.

He blushed hard and looked away. “Please don’t bring that up...,” he mumbled.

“Oh? Now you’re getting a punishment,” she snarkily smirked.

“Oh no, Princess nnghhnnnnngh!” She dug her nails into his weak spot in his ear and scratched it. He moaned loudly, “I’m sor-“

“Nope! I had to try so hard to cover that up! The makeup kept coming off!” She stopped after a few seconds. Chat panted and sweat hard. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

He grinned, beads of sweat pouring from his face. “Let’s see what you’re making.” He rushed over to her desk and gasped. One of them was an off the shoulder Chat Noir crop top and skirt:

(like this but Chat themed)

And the other was a Chat Noir jacket, cool type. “Whoa princess!” he felt a tingle in his chest, knowing she made something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUEEEEE! EEEEE! I GOT 163 VIEWS AND 9 KUDOS! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMM OMM OML OML AAHHH EEEEE! THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH!


	4. Fiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat takes Mari to Fiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! THANKS FOR OVER 300 VIEWS AND 12 KUDOS! Omg! Thanks!

“You’re amazing, Princess,” Chat Noir dreamily stared deep into Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s eyes.

“T-the coat wasn’t that h-hard to m-make and I thought you would get cold so I-” Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth.

Chat frowned and pushed her hand away gently. “Why? Is that something you weren’t supposed to tell me?”

“It’s your freakin’ surprise! I was going to give it to you! Don’t ask me for any details.”

“OHHHH!” He panicked. He didn’t have any surprise he was going to give her for Valentine’s Day! “How about my _purr_ incess go outside and have some fun?”

“Lame pun,” she laughed, “sure. But please don’t look at the jacket and don’t even go near my desk. Promise?”

“Promise. Cat’s honor.” One of his hands went up and the other over his chest.

“Better keep the promise, kitty-cat.”

“Mm-hm!”

“Ok. I’m leaving! Bye!”

“Bye Minette!” Then he panicked. Chat wondered what Mari loved. He scrambled through the room, careful not to go near her desk, and looked in her closet. Mari had told him he could look in her closet if he wanted because she kept her undergarments somewhere else.

He was face to face with hundreds of Adrien photos. But to his surprise, they weren’t his modeling photos. They looked like they were snapped when he was with his friends.

One of them was when he, Mari, Alya, and Nino were playing in the park and he had accidentally sloshed his ice cream all over Marinette. Chat got a feeling of nostalgia. His father had forbidden him to ever play again after that incident. He sighed. Those days were never coming back.

Suddenly, he heard the whir of a motorcycle and saw Marinette whooshing away at top speed. The worried kitty opened the window and frantically stick-jumped over to Mari. But she was too fast and was zooming toward THE AGRESTE MANSION!!??

She got off the bike and before he had the chance to react, stepped inside. _What is she doing?!_ The girl was confronted by a furious Agreste man, Gabriel Agreste. Chat quickly detransformed and rushed into his room and pressed his ear against the door.

“Madame, what are you doing here?” he could hear his father was oh boy, ANGRY.

“Adrien is my friend, and when he spilled his ice cream on me-” Mari was saying.

“That was disrespectful. I banned him from playing with you and school because that was an absolutely horrible thing to do.”

“Let me finish sir. Adrien is an absolute gentleman. He would never do it on purpose! He apologized many times and even lent me his jacket! AND, to still make up for it, he paid for my lunch and dinner!” All the kind things she was saying about him made Adrien want to burst through the door and hug her.

“ADRIEN!” His father’s voice thundered and he dashed in front of Gabriel. “Yes, father?” He was meek in front of the famous designer.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is this true?” he looked down at his son and narrowed his eyes.

“Because you didn’t let me. You just banned me from playing with my friends without even a chance to explain. I figured why to argue. And yes, it is true.” Adrien said.

“Please let him go to school!” Marinette pleaded with Gabriel.

“Alright. You may go to school and play with your friends.”

“Thank you, father!” Adrien hugged Mari, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

“O-oh!”

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed.

“N-No, it’s fine! And H-Happy Early Valentine’s Day, A-Adrien.” She had gotten him freedom for Valentine’s. Adrien couldn’t ask for anything more. “You too, Marinette. Thank you so much,” he whispered, grateful to have such a good friend(I WILL KILL THIS IDIOT).

**After Mari came home and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and jumped back in her room….**

Marinette sighed, having won a battle with Gabriel Agreste, and fell into Chat’s arms. “Huh! Who knew convincing someone could be so exhausting!”

“Mm-mm,” Chat shrugged.

“Well, tomorrow is Valentine’s! Do you have anything for me?”

Shoot! He had completely forgotten! “Um...I’m still planning!” What would he get her?

“Oh ‘kay!” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and collapsed on her bed, speaking so much made her very tired. Her eyes closed, falling asleep.

Yes! She was sleeping! Which means he could think aloud.

“Ok, so would she like a new bracelet?” he muttered some ideas and sighed. He couldn’t get anything perfect for her.

“Hey kid! Kid! In your costume!” Chat heard a voice coming from his costume and he yelped, almost waking Mari up.

“Who is that?”

“It’s Plagg! I can speak from your costume you know. Anyway, why don’t you give her a trip to some island or private vacay beach?”

“Whoa Plagg, cool! AMAZING IDEA!”

“No need to wake your girlfriend up!”

“She’s not my girlfriend! She’s just a-”

“Shut up! If you say that word one more time, I will murder you with my cataclsym!” (ALL HAIL PLAGG, MARICHAT SHIPPER AND FRIEND HATER)

“Ok jeez. OH WAIT! I CAN TAKE HER TO FIJI!” he snapped his fingers.

Plagg stopped talking.

Chat called his dad, “Dad? I’m calling cause I’m at Marinette’s. Could you book a flight to Fiji for me? Please? It’s a gift for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my best friend.”

“Why Fiji? Why not some flowers?” Gabriel snapped.

“Um...because Mari is a special person. I don’t want to give her some random flowers.”

“Oh, so you have an interest in this Marinette.”

“No no no-”

“Son! You have my permission. I will book a flight to Fiji.” His dad knew Adrien had a slight crush on this Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Really? Thank you father!”

Gabriel hung up and closed the phone after booking a flight to Fiji.

“Bye, purrincess,” Chat smiled at the sleeping form of Marinette. He walked toward her and kissed her. He left a note saying he had to go.

“Marinette wake up!”

She woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7 a.m. Saturday. Chat Noir was leaning over her, breath tickling her skin.

She giggled then gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“Your V-day gift, remember? First, I’m going to wear your jacket until we arrive to my surprise.”

“Ok, here.” Mari gave him the jacket and put it on. She ran her hand over his biceps, causing him to shudder.

“Well, it fits you!”

“You sure know how to make comfortable things!”

“Thanks!”

Marinette and Chat both arrived at the airport.

“Why are-” Mari was cut off as Chat grabbed her and put her in the plane. “I bought it now please don’t talk until we arrive.”

“Alright.”

**They arrived…**

“FIJI?!” She gasped.

“Yes.”

“OMG!”

They went inside a big beach house and waved goodbye to the plane.

Chat kissed her cheek and smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my purrincess.”

“:)”

“:D”

“Ok so now what?”

He took her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. “Now we play Mecha Strike.”

**Mari won……**

Chat stared at the way her hair swayed and he moved closer next to her. He gasped when Mari puckered her lips and kissed him.

He smiled and French-kissed her deeply. She was shocked at this but he was too addictive to let go of. Her hands trailed over his arms, going up to his neck, wrapping around. He moved his lips in sync with hers, hands hugging her waist.

“Mmmm….” both of them sighed. His tongue glided across her lips, asking for entrance. She was too much in a trance to say no so she just opened her mouth to feel him gliding his tongue across hers.

She moaned into his mouth, leaving him triumphant. He desperately played with her tongue, wanting more rewarding moans. He was rewarded.

Chat broke the kiss to breathe. “Do I have permission to go further?”

“Um...What do you mean by further?” Mari asked.

“You know…”

“But Chat! I like someone else!”

“I do, too. But she hates me.”

“He hates me too.”

“Will you fill the void in my heart?” Chat asked.

She thought for a while and said, “Yes. I will.”

The excited cat danced the chicken dance until she bonked his head. “Go further please.”

“As you wish, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again! And my posting will fluctuate between the next month or so. Please forgive me but I will not be able to post everyday. :(


	5. Pleasure LEMON WARNING ⚠ 🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON LEMON LEMON 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋  
> Chat Noir takes Marinette to Fiji where something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so guys, I have been writing on Word and uploading it on Ao3 but now I'm doing it on Google Docs so there's going to be 2 enter spaces between sentences. I write on a doc and upload cause I have to upload on FF.net AND Wattpad AND Ao3. I hope there's no problem with the spacing.  
> OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG 459 VIEWS AND 16 KUDOS! I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! 
> 
> Hey, I've come up with an interesting fact: Mostly girls ship and read these stories am I right? Answer in the comments if you know.

_Recap(because just in case):_

_“Go further please.”_

_“As you wish purrincess.”_

“Still at it with the puns?” Marinette Dupain-Cheng said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, and they are absolutely a _mew_ sing!” Chat Noir grinned.

“Whatever-” he took her breath away by pulling her down to his size and licking her neck.

She moaned quietly and got louder and louder as he started to bite. He worked his way up her neck and left a hickey. He smirked, satisfied as she was marked as his.

“I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF! WHY AGAIN?” Mari yelled.

He chuckled, “I don’t care if your friends see it. The only thing they will know is that you are _mine_.” 

“Stupid kitty,” she sighed as he kissed her, “but you’re my stupid kitty.”

“Thank you, ma Minette.” He broke away from the kiss to smile.

“Ok, give me a list of all the nicknames you’ve ever given me.”

“Princess or purrincess, Little Lady, Minette or ma Minette, Mari, hmmm, I think that’s it.”

“Wow, where do you get these nicknames?”

“Let’s not talk about nicknames and instead continue with our little endeavor, shall we?”

“Yes, please.”

Chat slid his hand under her shirt and trailed his hand over her waist and breasts. He repeated this process, making Marinette feel so much pleasure, she moaned loudly.

He lifted the hem of her shirt, looking at his princess with kitty eyes and ears flattened. “Please?”

“How can I say no to such eyes,” Mari sighed and laughed. “Yes, Kitty. You may.”

He inwardly danced and took off her shirt carefully. He didn’t want to rip it because then, he would be punished. He kissed her, moving his hands up and down on her hips. He searched for her bra and tried to take it off but his eyes were closed and he wasn’t a girl so he didn’t succeed. 

He broke the kiss to see Mari already taking her bra off. “M-marinette?”

“Please, Chaton.”

He looked at her hungrily and squeezed one of her breasts(I usually don’t like to use b00bs so ya). He smirked when she moaned. “Keep moaning for me princess.”

She felt like she was going to cum right there and then with every word spilling from his talented lips. She did what he asked when his tongue flicked over her nipple. She gasped and started breathing heavily when her prince sucked on one of her breasts. He did this for about a minute of so and got up, smirking.

“Your milk tastes so good, ma Minette.”

“Keep going, please!”

Chat laughed and licked her stomach, leaving love marks everywhere. He slowly went down, glancing at her. She nodded and he went down to her pussy. She sucked every bit of air around her when he pressed a kiss to her clit. 

The pleasure was overwhelming, taking over her as waves. He blew air at her clit and rubbed circles around it. “I’m just warming up, my pretty princess.” He evilly grinned and stuck his tongue inside of her. He didn’t know what a vagina was supposed to feel like, but he loved it. The superhero licked her walls, making Marinette moan and moan and moan.

Mari gasped and writhed under him, pleasure overtaking her. He pulled his tongue out and kissed her before she told the entire Paris what they were doing. Chat Noir felt a sense of pride when she was below him, writhing under his grasp. 

He buried his face in her neck, biting. “Kitty, please go back down, please!” she moaned.

“Your wish is my command,” he said before licking her pussy. He broadly licked and licked, resulting in loud moans. 

This went on for about 4 minutes before she playfully pushed him off. “My turn.”

She unzipped his suit as she pressed kisses against his neck, marking him. 

“I can’t put on makeup! Princess!” 

“I will put it on for you. I will make sure everything is covered, please let me do this.”

“Alright. As long as I don’t look like I just put on hoards of makeup and eyeliner and lipstick.”

She giggled, “Of course not!”

He sighed when she pressed kisses down his chest. “Ah, princess, so good!”

“By the way you’re moaning, I think I’m doing something right.”

“Please keep going!”

“Now who’s begging huh?”

“ME please just keep going down!”

She laughed evilly and unzipped completely revealing his thick 7 inch cock. “Big huh?”

He gasped when she kissed his thing(I’m so sorry if this is so cringy I’m trying so hard to make it not cringy), making him groan and moan.

She sucked on his dick, leaving him feel too much pleasure. He gripped the sheets to combat the pleasure. “Ahhh uhhhh prrrrrincesssss!” he purred. (I AM SO GOOD AT WRITING CRINGE UGGHHHHHH I AM SOOO SORRY IF THIS IS SO CRINGY)

She sucked harder, making him almost cum. He couldn’t do anything else so he just closed his eyes as this went on for about 4 minutes. He gently pushed her off and licked her thigh. He inserted a finger and she moaned. He inserted 4 and she rocked her hips, groaning/moaning.

He pulled out and brushed her cock inside her folds making her moan. The room was filled with her moans as he kept doing the same thing. “Mari, I didn’t bring protection,” he sighed.

“I’m on pill, no biggie!”

He sighed again in relief and smirked. “Do you want to have my thick, huge cock inside you? Do you want to feel the pleasure and writhe under my grasp?”

  
“Yes!”

“I only will give if you beg!” he teased.

“Yes, please Chaton! I want you inside of me please! I want your dick thrusting into me as I moan loudly! I will do whatever you say just please!”

He snarkily grinned, “Now, since you asked so nicely, you will get double the pleasure.”

He slowly entered her, smirk wiping off his face as he looked at her, writhing. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she reassured him.

Chat smiled and went all the way in, keeping it inside for her to get used to his size. Pain slowly subsided into pleasure as she moaned and gripped the sheets.

He began thrusting in and out of her when she gave him the signal(a nod). “Faster, Chaton!” she moaned.

He went faster and faster and harder and harder. This went on for 20 minutes until he was going at an inhuman speed. Marinette screamed into the pillow and gripped the bed as the sheets weren’t enough support. “Are you okay?” Chat asked.

“I’m fine I’m always fi-ine pleeeeaaase just keep gooooooing!”

“Alright,” he said as he went harder and faster. They both were overwhelmed with pleasure. They both moaned at the same time and both their moans grew louder as Chat went faster and even harder. 

He hit the best spots inside Mari. He hit all the best spots, sending waves of electricity in her. Suddenly, he hit a really tight spot and absolute best spot inside Marinette and sent a shockwave through her. She moaned and screamed loudly. She could probably be heard all the way in Paris.

He hit her g-spot and her tight spots again and again, feeling pride as she moaned and moaned.

“Cum inside me, ok Chat? Please?”

“Ok, purrincess. But are you sure you’re on pill?”

“Yes.”

“Mmmm,” they moaned.

“Well, love, I think I’m on my edge!” Chat Noir groaned.

“Me too! Ah-Chat! Uh! I’m gonna ahhh!”

“Ahhh! Me toooo uhhh…,” he moaned.

Mari let out a scream as she came hard inside Chat, making him cum somewhere deep, deep, inside her pussy. He let out streams of cum as he groaned, tossing his head back. He finished up and they both collapsed on top of each other.

“I love you, ma Minette.”

“I love you too, Kitty.”

“How about we clean up and take a shower?” 

“Yeah.”

Marinette jumped into the shower and pulled Chat in too. 

She kissed him lovingly and turned the shower on. “Well, that felt good!”

He blushed hard, thinking of what they had just done. “Y-yeah. I-I um...are we going to tell anyone?”

“No, not what we just did! But we could tell Alya, my BFF? And Nino? And Adrien about our love?”

“Um...I want to ask you a question.”

“Ask away!”

“Would I break your heart if I showed you my identity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly girls ship and read these stories am I right? Answer in the comments if you know.
> 
> This is my first time writing a lemon so I am not that good and VERY cringey. Yikes!

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! I'll post another later.


End file.
